The One Left Behind
by its.intoxicating
Summary: Ziva is taken and Tony feels it. Why is Ziva's past now present? Will she make it out alive? Total Tiva. My first FanFic. Please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic. PLEASE R&R!**  
I do not own any of this in any way because if I did each episode of NCIS would end with Tony and Ziva naked, probably on top of each other. What too much information?

Walking out of the door of NCIS, Ziva felt a pair of eyes on her. She had felt that someone was watching her all day.

The day was finally over. Paperwork was not her favorite thing to do but it was better than - some other things.

She felt someone behind her, but it was too late.

_Who could ha…ohh…_

Driving home Tony felt a weird feeling wash over him. Something was wrong. His first reaction was to call Ziva, but he remembered she was on a date. He quickly drove home and started to watch a movie to calm his nerves. But he knew something was wrong.

He decided he should just call Ziva. When he did, she didn't pick up, which was odd since she always did, it just strengthened his resolve.

…

She could hear a bell in the background, but otherwise she was clueless as to where she was. Everything was really bright. _God, my head is killing me. What happened? Amzi. _

"Thinking about me, my pet?" Amzi said through the light.

It was obvious now that she was in an interrogation (a.k.a. torture) room. The bright lamp forced in her face. _Cliché._

"A little cliché, don't you think Amzi?" Ziva said with contempt in her voice

"I wanted you to feel comfortable. After all you made me feel so welcome into Mossad all those years ago, I wanted to do the same for you."

"Why am I here Amzi? I heard you left Mossad."

"Left? HA! You don't leave Mossad. You know that. I get _left_ behind."

…

_Shit. What do I do? Calm down Tony. She is on a date, she is probably just busy. _Weirdly that thought got him even more upset. _She should have answered. It is Ziva after all. Maybe she got the call and just didn't pick up the phone because it was me who was calling…_

With that thought shaken out of Tony's head, he called Ziva a third time.

…

Holding Ziva's phone in his hand, Amzi muttered, "Who is this Tony? Your new boyfriend? Isn't that sweet, to make your cover believable you got an NCIS boyfriend, and you said I was cliché!"

**Ok. That was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. More will be up soon hopefully. Please review and please be nice. thanks!**

**i.i. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here it is. It is kinda short. But I just felt it should be ended here. Hopefully more will be up soon.**

**i.i.**

Tony waited impatiently while the phone rang in his ear. _Come on Ziva. Pick up. Where are you?_

…

"Should I answer?"

"No. What does Agent DiNozzo have to offer you. As a matter of fact what do _I_ have to offer you. Put the phone down and talk to me, Amzi!"

Amzi shook his head and said in a childish tone, "No, no, no. Ziva, you shouldn't be this transparent. I think I will answer. What could happen right?"

Opening the phone Tony started to yell at him.

"Ziva, where were you? Why haven't you been answering? It could have been important!"

"You must be the boyfriend, right? Ziva never did have good taste in men!"

"Yeah, you were my worst move!" she muttered.

She didn't even see it coming. A sharp blow to the stomach pushed all the air out of her.

…

When Ziva picked up, Tony didn't even give her time to get a word in edgewise. Until he heard an eerily calm voice, "You must be the boyfriend, right?"

All of a sudden he heard a thump and a gasp. With that he was stone cold.

"So, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, you must be the one who is screwing my wife."

** DUN DUN DUN! What do you mean Ziva's married!!!!!! Okay. Pleqase R&R!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys...uhhhh missed me?? Ok I know it has been FOREVER! I am so sorry my life has been kinda weird of late and I have been totally in not writing mood. Also I was on a cruise for a week and they didn't have internet (it was the hardest 7 days of my life). Ok so here it is. I think this one may be close to my longest, well at least more stuff has happened. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. For a new writer that helps a lot.**

i.i.

Chapter III

_Flashback_

_Waking up Ziva knew what she had to do. She had been waiting for this day for almost a year. _

"_You are awake my dear?"_

"_Yes, my love. Today is the big day."_

_Getting up and walking towards the dresser Amzi turned to see his wife laying naked on their bed. _

"_Maybe I should just stay with you," he said provocatively, advancing to Ziva._

"_Sweetie, that would be wonderful," Ziva uttered under moans, while Amzi was kissing the nape of her neck, "but you have a meeting today, correct? I don't want to keep you. You have been preparing for months. I should know, instead of being in bed with me, you were in your study, working. Go to the meeting. Be amazing and come home and love me."_

"_I suppose that will work, but you must stay home today because if this meeting goes…"_

"_Shhh, Amzi. Everything will be fine. I will be here, making dinner, ok?"_

"_Fine… I will see you soon."_

_End Flashback_

Waking up Ziva had no idea what to do. This was the man that had started her career, and started her death count. _I guess I have to take him off the list though. Why is he here? He should have been dead for more than five years._

"Ohhh, my love. You are awake. Finally you return to your rightful owner. But you must be punished for running away." Amzi cooed to her.

With a sudden kick to the ribs she was laying down flat. She realized how heavy the shackles were on her arms and legs. Suddenly their was a hot burning pain in her calf, Amzi had stuck a knife into it.

After hearing what the man on the other end of Ziva's phone said Tony was shocked and awed to say the least:

"WHAT?!"

But the phone was dead and he did nothing for about two whole minutes until finally realizing what just happened. Then his phone went off. Tony flipped open his phone and saw he got a picture message of Ziva lying unconscious on a grey cement floor.

_Shit. I should have called Gibbs the minute this guy answered the phone. But Ziva really has a husband, really? Focus. _

Looking at the picture again, he noticed the chains and the blood dripping from Ziva mouth. Suddenly the world came to a sharp focus.

"Gibbs," Gibbs said in an aggravating tone answering his phone.

"Boss its me," said Tony. "Someone has kidnapped Ziva and is beating her. It is some guy who claims to be her husband. And I should have called sooner, but the husband thing kinda shocked me. Did you know Ziva has a husband? He sent me some pictures and they were scary. Ziva looked...looks so. I…I… I don't know what to do." Tony said all of this seemingly in one breath except for the last part which he had trouble saying at all.

"Get to Ziva's apartment. I will see you there. I will get everyone up for this." Gibbs said pausing, "Don't worry Tony, we'll find her."

**DUN DUN DUN! I don't know about you but I am worried about Ziva? And what about this Amzi guy? Ohhhh this seems exciting... I sure hope this writer gal can get her act together and actually put out this next chapter before NCIS gets canceled (knock on lots and lots of wood). HAHAHAHAHAhaha...ha. Wait isn't that me... oh crap. Not again. **

Ok. Hopefully I will get you guys something soon! Please review.

i.i.


	4. Chapter 4

**So is everyone excited for exams. Yeah that sounds fun right? hahahah. Ok yes I know it has been like 3 years since I have updated, but it's not my fault. My dog ate my internet and my computer, and every single computer I run into ever...in my life. Ok well here it is. This chapter has a couple bad words in it, so if you are afraid of them ask your mom to hold your hand and then pick up your round shaped objects off the floor and read on! I tried to make this chapter kind of long. Hope I succeeded. Enjoy (don't kill me).**

i.i.

Chapter IIII

Tony got to Ziva's first. The door was locked, but he had a key from when they decided to share keys, in case of an emergency. _This is definitely an emergency. _Tony was wearing gloves, but it seemed useless. Ziva never made it home.

…

_Flashback_

_Ziva was excited. Her first. Her father would finally be proud of her. Ari didn't want her doing this, but he didn't understand. She had to, for Tali. She went over everything she had done for this hit. She got married. She slept will the killer of her sister. It had been a long time coming, and finally the bastard was meeting up with his bosses and suppliers. All in one warehouse in the Gaza Strip. _

_It was hard for her to get down there unnoticed, but it was what she was trained to do. Amzi had been in his meeting for at least 5 minutes. They will all be there. She snuck inside._

_Placed bombs all around, way more than enough to finish the job. She walked outside and then she flic…_

…

"Wake up my sweet. We are not done yet." Her clothes were in tatters from burns and knives. "Come on weren't you having fun? I thought you liked fire." Amzi said to her, not feigning sweetness anymore. She finally saw how angry he was.

"Tell me where I can find your father, Ziva. You don't like him anymore than I do. Just tell me."

Ziva looked up at him. She spat blood in his face.

"Fine," he said wiping the blood from his cheek, "you'll learn to love fire, by the time I'm done with you."

It wasn't the first time she had been burned for information. It was part of her training, and part of growing up in the David house. But that doesn't mean it hurts any less. When Amzi put the blow torch to her jeans she screamed. He had been making identical round burns on her jeans for the last hour.

…

At NCIS Abby just walked in from the elevators.

"You're lying. She can't be…gone," she first screamed then whispered to Tony.

"She's not gone," Tony said as much to himself as to Abby. "She's just missing. We will get her back.

"How?"

"With your help. I need you to do your magic deciphering thing to these photos." Tony said while pulling out his phone. He had received more, and in each picture she looked worse and worse.

"Oh my god…"

"Just go Abby…"

Tony gave her a hug and she went down to her lab.

…

When Abby left McGee walked in saying, "I looked all through Ziva's file, and what I could from her Mossad file. It said nothing about marriage. But Mossad gave me her birthday and her name. That's about it."

"Well hack in or something, probie! Get more info!"

"I can't Tony. The relationship with Mossad and NCIS, not to mention the U.S., is icy at best. If they figure out we are hacking into their files, which is likely, since they are in a different language, they will declare war. Maybe Gibbs will have some luck," McGee said looking up to MTAC.

…

"What do you mean you have no investment in this matter? She's your fucking daughter!" Gibbs yelled at the screen with Ziva's father, Deputy Director David, on it.

"I understand, but Mossad goes in and extracts if need be, but Ziva is no longer privy to the inner workings of Mossad, nor does she hold any pertinent secrets. She is no use to us. Call me when you find her," and then the connection was cut.

Gibbs was just there staring at a color test and steaming.

"I am guessing he was talking about her body…," said Jenny who was sitting down in one of the chairs behind Gibbs.

"Yes," was all he could mutter.

Jenny got up and went over to him. "We will find her."

"And him."

Then his phone went off. It was Tony, Abby had something.

…

"Seems as though we have run out of gas, Ziva. I am so sorry I tried to stock up, but I guess these things happen."

None of her burns were 3rd degree, so she wouldn't die of burns. But they would get infected in two days if she wasn't out of here by then. _Oh God please let them find me._

"Amzi. I don't know where he is. Tele Aviv most likely," Ziva said knowing this was not what he was looking for, so only making him angrier.

"Woman, are you playing games with me? Tele Aviv? Really? Mossad headquarters? That blows my mind. It is funny how you always seem to try to do that," he said while running the knife through her leg.

"It is not really a coincidence. It is what happens to bad people." Ziva barely got out. The pain was excruciating.

"Then why are you hiding your father? He is an awful man and you know it. Tell me where he is," he threatened while putting a knife dripping her warm blood to her other leg.

**Who is this crazy girl who is torturing Ziva. Wow she is an asshole! Hey that's me! Well, I try! Ok. I will really try to update soon, but dont cross your fingers. Well actually it would be kinda funny if you all crossed your fingers until I updated again. You would all probably lose your fingers or something. Ok I totally digress. I will see you guys hopefully soon.**

i.i.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. So this took me forever, but I care about you guys so here I am. This chapter is a little more racy. It has curse words and sex (not really graphic). Anyway, this is, you know, what my sick mind conjured up. I am kinda getting into to a little Gabby, just for fun, but main is just Tiva.**

Chapter V

"Abs…" Gibbs said in a tone that was a clear warning for her to get to the point.

"It's not that we don't have anything, it's just not gonna help us find Ziva. The phone is a burn phone. If I had the actual phone I could get the ID and tell you who bought it, but without that…"

Gibbs and Tony were walking out the door, past McGee who, as usual, was typing frantically on his laptop, next to Abby.

"Boss…" McGee called as the elevator doors opened.

Tony ran back into the lab with Gibbs trailing behind him.

"What Probie?"

"This guy turned off the phone so we can't even tell where the phone is, and it doesn't have a GPS chip in it so…"

"PROBIE!"

"Right… Uhh, I was able to isolate the cell towers that relayed the texts." McGee said triumphantly.

"So you know where she is?" Tony said so happy he could kiss the probie.

"Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Tony said pissed off enough to shoot the probie.

"Well I have narrowed it down to about … 67 square miles in the middle of nowhere Virginia," McGee said defeated.

"Great probie," Tony bit off sarcastically. "We will just send you out there to start the search."

…

"You betrayed Mossad, Amzi. Selling to Hamas. You thought you could just get away with it," Ziva said spitting blood out of her mouth.

"But I didn't Ziva! Look at what my 'doting wife' left me," Amzi said lifting up his shirt revealing large 3rd degree burns. "Fuck you, fuck your father, fuck Mossad, and fuck your whore of a sister."

At this Ziva stood up swinging her medal laden hands at Amzi's revealed stomach, knocking the breath out of him. If she had been looking to get away, now was her chance. He was down and out for the count, but she was blinded by anger. She started kicking him wherever she could: in the stomach, head, legs, arms, and ass.

She didn't last long. Being cut open and burned alive takes a lot out of a person, even a crazy ninja chick. She passed out, and Amzi got up more pissed off than ever. He took her chains and chained her up to the wall and her feet to the floor. Looking at her unconscious form he remembered how he fell in love with her.

…

Flashback

She is just sitting there. Drinking her tea, ever so slowly licking her lips. I have to go over there. She is beautiful.

Walking over to her, her napkin fell on the ground. I picked it up and handed it to her.

"I believe you dropped this."

She looked up with those eyes, chocolate pools.

"Toda… Do I know you from somewhere you seem awfully familiar."

"Maybe," I say, smoothly sitting down. "Do you work at Mossad? I am a field agent."

"Of course! I am a secretary there. Just getting in some caffeine before the day," she said picking up her tea. "Can I get you something?"

Later that day…

"OH MY GOD! AMZI!" she said groaning, riding off the waves of her orgasm.

They were both lying on his bed. They go together after work and decided for a different type of dessert after dinner.

She was amazing. The way she moved…the way she screamed his name…the way she…wow.

End Flashback

….

He was just staring at her lifeless form, wondering if she was still…amazing.

Then she woke up with a start.

He was still staring at her, not really in the room, but somewhere else.

"See something you like Amzi?" Ziva said hoarsely.

"Wha…I was just thinking about our first date, and how delicious our dessert was," he said with a suggestive look in his eye. "Do you remember?"

"How could I forget? You were the worst I have ever had," she said spitting at him.

"Well then I guess we will have to change your mind. Won't we…" Amzi said picking up his knife, and unbuckling his belt.

…

"Abby? Abby? Are you down here?" Tony said walking through her lab.

"Yeah," she sniffled from under her desk. "I'm down here."

"What are you doing down there Abby?"

"My computer came unplugged, but I got it up and running now," she said trying to stand up and put on a smile. "So don't worry Tony. I am going to help you find her. So you can tell her."

"Tell her? Tell her what?" Tony said thoroughly confused.

"Come on Tony. I know you love her. Hell, everyone, except, of course, you and Ziva, know you guys love each other."

"Uhhh…," but before he could get a word in Gibbs walked in, looking none to happy.

"Abby, we got an e-mail from Amzi ??, about Ziva."

"We got his name? Where," said Tony.

"Deputy Director David sent over 15 names that had reasons to attack Mossad through the David family. They are all dead."

There was a quiet, confused pause in the room.

"But McGee found that a guy, who looks exactly like this Amzi, recently entered the United States, right?" said Abby, finally linking everything together.

Gibbs made a slight nod. "The picture Abs."

"Right," said Abby trying to mentally prepa.. "Oh my…"

"Abby, I need to know where he took this photo," said a stony Gibbs.

The picture that had appeared on the plasma screen showed Ziva bruised, bloodied, and broken. Underneath the image was the text: 'It was good for her too.'

Abby couldn't do it. She collapsed into Gibbs, who looked like he broke a little when Abby touched him.

"We don't know what he means, Abby. And the only way we can get to her, is through you," he said using his hand to smooth out her hair. "I need you to look at the picture, Abs."

She left him and wiped away her tears.

"Tony. Go up and help McGee track this guy down!"

"Yeah… right. Boss," Tony said slowly, not taking his eyes off of the broken Ziva.

**DUN DUN DUN! Okay. See you guys soon. I hope this wasn't that bad. Remember: It has to get darker before it gets lighter.**

i.i.


End file.
